Naissance d'une amitié
by So-chan07
Summary: Pré-anime. Ou comment Aoi Asahina et Sakura Oogami sont devenues amies.


**Fandom :** Dangan Ronpa  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Spike.  
**Personnages :** Aoi Asahina/Sakura Oogami  
**Rating :** PG  
**Notes :** Se base surtout sur l'anime. Se déroule avant l'anime.

* * *

L'averse l'avait poussé à se protéger sous le porche de la maison la plus proche. Une maison qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un Japon médiéval avec son architecture désuet. Secouant ses cheveux, Asahina Aoi remarqua alors l'insigne placée au-dessus de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas seulement une maison, mais une demeure d'entraînement pour arts martiaux.

Aoi finissait de lire l'inscription quand les larges portes coulissèrent. Une silhouette apparut, dont l'ombre sembla engloutir la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, Aoi crut qu'un homme se tenait devant elle au vu de la stature, aussi large que haute, tout en muscles. Mais, reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face, la jeune fille révisa son jugement.

Oogami Sakura. Élève dans sa classe, Aoi ne l'avait jamais approché. Non seulement à cause de son physique, plutôt troublant, et aussi par sa réputation. Sakura était connu pour être une grande championne d'arts martiaux. Jamais elle n'avait connu la défaite, et ses capacités lui avaient valu le surnom d'« Ogre ». Autant dire que personne n'osait inviter la jeune femme, de près de deux mètres de haut, à partager un repas sur le toit de l'école de peur de recevoir un coup.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi Aoi hésita à quitter l'abri du porche pour reprendre sa route. Mais le regard de sakura la poussa à rester. Un regard bien doux comparé à ce physique d'athlète aux muscles hypertrophiés.

— Asahina. Tu peux rentrer. J'ai du thé.

Aoi n'aurait jamais cru que la voix de Sakura serait si douce. Oh, elle sentait quand même un peu de rudesse, un accent rocailleux, mais Sakura lui parlait avec douceur. Comme une jeune fille.

Ne pouvant refuser l'invitation, la jeune fille s'inclina et suivit Sakura. La chaleur de la demeure lui arracha un soupir d'aise, soupir qui s'accentua quand elle but le thé. Regardant Sakura boire son thé, ses grandes mains tenant délicatement la tasse presque minuscule, Aoi faillit rire. Mais elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas offusquer sa camarade. Même si son rire n'aurait pas été de la moquerie, mais simplement de l'amusement.

— Alors, tu... tu t'entraînes ici ? lança Asahina pour débuter la conversation, en attendant que la pluie cesse.  
— C'est le dojo de ma famille. Mon père m'a appris à combattre dès que j'ai pu commencer l'entraînement.

Aoi comprit tout ce qui était sous-entendu dans cette phrase. Elle imagina les entraînements réguliers, intensifs, et comprit comment Sakura s'était forgé un tel physique. Un corps qui lui valait la réputation d'être un monstre.

— Et ça te plaît ?  
— L'art martial n'est pas qu'un style de combat, c'est une forme de pensée. J'ai appris ce qu'était l'honneur, comment protéger mes proches et mes amis.

Aoi sentit la voix de Sakura fléchir sur les derniers mots. Des amis, Sakura ne devait guère en avoir. Aoi ne l'avait jamais vu fréquenté quiconque à l'école, tout le monde la fuyait. Même elle. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle discutait avec elle et se surprenait à découvrir qu'il y avait un cœur sous le corps d'Ogre.

— Sakura, est-ce que tu aimes les donuts ?

Elle avait lancé la question de façon abrupte, osant même appeler la jeune fille par son prénom. Moyen pour elle de la tester, de voir sa réaction. Loin de s'offusquer devant une familiarité aussi brusque, Sakura sourit. Un sourire qui adoucissait son visage et laissait voir la jeune fille qui se cachait en elle.

— J'aime beaucoup les sucreries. Les gâteaux. Surtout les bonbons en forme d'étoiles.  
— Oh toi aussi ? C'est si bon quand ça fond sous la langue !

Aoi se surprit à discuter avec Sakura comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. À découvrir qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs. La jeune fille maudit presque la pluie de cesser, mettant fin à leur discussion et l'obligeant à rentrer chez elle. Avant de partir, Aoi se retourna vers Sakura, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

— On se retrouve demain devant le portail de l'école ?

Elle vit la surprise dans le regard de Sakura. Et un peu de rouge teinta ses joues avant qu'elle acquiesce, muette.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Asahina Aoi devint l'amie de Sakura, et inversement. Une complicité lia les deux jeunes femmes qui, quoi qu'en disent leurs différences physiques, étaient proches de par leurs goûts communs. Cette amitié improbable permit aussi de mieux faire connaître Sakura auprès des autres filles qui, passé la première surprise, accueillaient Sakura comme une des leurs.

Mais aucune ne put approcher Sakura comme Aoi le faisait. Les deux jeunes filles se rendaient parfois visite l'une chez l'autre, s'amusant comme des jeunes filles de leur âge. Aussi curieux que cela puisse être, Aoi se sentait en sécurité, enfermée dans les bras vigoureux de son amie. La stabilité de Sakura, son caractère posé répondaient à son exubérance et à sa joie de vivre.

C'est sous les cerisiers de l'école, qu'Aoi et Sakura se promirent de demeurer à jamais amies. Avec un baiser sucré par les friandises qu'elles avaient dégustés toutes deux, sous l'ombre de l'arbre. Une promesse que chacune d'elles tint jusqu'au bout.


End file.
